Family Problems
by MegannWigmore
Summary: After Deeks and Kensi had a holiday romance they are finding it difficult to keep their relationship private. Now they are really struggling even more seeing they have been put undercover as a family with Nell and Hetty. Will they be able to keep their relationship private or will it slip out?
1. Chapter 1

**Family Problems**

**Chapter 1.**

**Kensi pov**

On the car ride into work I was thinking a lot of Deeks. When we were in France everything felt so… right. But now, everything feels awkward. It's been a week and we're back at work, back home. It's weird. I know we need to keep our relationship private because couples within partnerships in work are not permitted. It's going to be so hard not to show my affection for him while the others are around.

"Guys what's going on?" I walked into the bullpen to find Callen and Sam arm wrestling while Deeks watched eagerly.

"My money's on Sam." Deeks said as he watched the two men fists almost shaking with pressure.

"Thanks for the confidence boost Deeks." Callen panted.

"Come gather children, gather round OPS." Eric shouted out over the bullpen.

"Ok we'll carry this on later." Sam said sounding pretty happy with the result of seeing Callen struggle.

"Deal." Callen replied as he stretched is arm.

"So Kensi, how has your morning been?" Deeks said as we bounced up the stairs.

"Same old same old Deeks" I realized I killed the conversation but we were so close to OPS there was no point starting one now.

When we arrived at OPS Nell was already standing right by the board ready to brief us. "Ok in this neighborhood there is a group of sleeper agents-" Nell started explaining.

"Oh is Kensi and I going undercover as man and wife again. C'mon wifey lets go get ready!" Deeks said eagerly as he started walking out of OPS.

"Not quite Mr Deeks." Hetty said stepping into the room stopping him. "Let Miss Jones finish." She nodded at Nell to signal her to continue.

"Well this neighborhood is known for it's adult families. So this time Hetty will be going in-" Nell started to explain again.

"Woah, on her own? Hetty I'm not comfortable with this." Callen said turning to Hetty.

"Calm down Mr Callen. I will not be on my own. I'm taking in Miss Jones, Miss Blye and Mr Deeks with me. They are going undercover as my children." Hetty calmly said. The room went silent for a couple of seconds then Callen broke the silence.

"So what will Eric, Sam and I be doing?"

"You, Mr Beale and Mr Hanna will be watching from OPS and you need find out more information on our sleeper agents." She replied.

"Ok so when does all this go into affect?" I asked finally including myself in the conversation.

"Now. Miss Blye will now be called Catherine Clayton. Mr Deeks here will be called William Clayton and Miss Jones will be called Isabel Clayton." Hetty explained.

"Wait, what's your name going to be?" Deeks said as he pointed towards Hetty.

"My name is Vivian Clayton, but you my dears, may call me mother." She smiled and we all nodded as a response. "Ok my children. Lets go get into character.

We all walked out and I found myself next to Deeks again. "So is it now incest if I kiss you?" Deeks whispered in my ear as we started walking down the stairs.

I tried to hold back a smile to have a more serious response. "Well, we look nothing alike so I guess we could get away with it." I smirked at him and walked away quickly, hoping he wouldn't catch up.

"Are you being serious? Princess, come back!" He shouted after me but I was long gone.

As I got to wardrobe I found Nell and Hetty chatting. "So Hetty. What is my alias like?" I asked as I walked up to the two ladies.

"Catherine Clayton is a single, young women who enjoys having a good time. Catherine is known to be a, how do young people say it these days, aww yes, bad… ass, am I correct?" Hetty said sounding way to posh. I smiled as a response and she continued to talk. "You went to Hillside University but dropped out and you are now a bartender at the local pub The Rusted Cow."

"So from what I am hearing… I'm a rebel?" I said raising an eyebrow at her.

"Precisely." She responded.

"Ok. So who's Nell's alias?" I asked.

"Isabel Clayton is a very confident, bright women who works as a nurse at the local hospital. She graduated from Harvard with flying colors and is currently single." Hetty said looking between Nell and I.

"Great so Nell gets to be a nurse and I am a bartender. Perfect." I sarcastically spoke.

"Did I just hear that right? Nell's a nurse and you're a bartender? That's hilarious." Deeks butted in walking into the room.

"Ah, Mr Deeks, aka William Clayton. William Clayton is divorced, no children, graduated from Hillside University and is currently a fitness instructor. You have always been told you are the 'life of the party' and you too have been called quite a rebel. You are also known for breaking hearts, but please for everyone's sake don't go too wild." Hetty said.

"Wow, apart from the divorce thing that all sounds pretty good." Deeks cheered as he looked between all of us.

"Mr Deeks, you are the oldest sibling followed by Miss Blye followed by Miss Jones. Now you have a feel of who you will be for the next week or so… please each pick a few outfits from wardrobe. Suit up!" She yelled before leaving the room.

"Nell you are so lucky. You get to be the smart one. I have to be the disappointing one that always gets drunk and is a bad ass-" I started saying.

"Wait, I would quite like to see Kensi drunk again. I think it would be quite funny." Deeks said smiling at each of us a subtly hiding a laugh.

"Yeah but at least you guys won't have so much pressure. Loads of people will probably be asking me questions." Nell said as each of us picked out some clothes and headed to the cubicles.

"Don't worry Nell, you are really smart so you will ace this." I shouted as I started changing into some clothes. I heard her let out a deep breath from her cubicle next to me and then everything fell silent for a few minutes while we were changing into some clothes.

"Wow guys. I look like a proper bad ass." Deeks yelled as I heard him get out his cubicle. Nell and I poked out our heads from our cubicles before Nell got out completely. I saw Deeks in jeans, boots, a leather jacket and loose grey top underneath. He reminded me of one of his other alias's Max. The whole 'fuck off' look was written all over him. But his warm face and fluffy hair said otherwise.

"Totally." Nell said before leaving her cubicle. Deeks smiled and stared down at the floor… he almost looked embarrassed. "Guys I'm gunna catch up with Hetty, talk later." And she was off.

"Ok time to get out and show me what you look like." Deeks shouted.

"Coming." I said as I had one final look in the mirror to check if I looked ok. I had a blue summer dress on and blue wedges. My summer dress had flowers going down one side and was tied up at the back. I quite like it. I hope Hetty lets us keep some of the clothes at the end of this.

Deeks whistled as I stepped out of my cubicle. I saw him stare me up and down as he kept his mouth in an O position.

"So… do I look ok?" I asked.

"Ok isn't the proper term… I'd say more like, stunning." He said as I felt myself blush.

"Thank you." I smiled back. "So should we go find our new family?"

"Sure thing sis." He said as he put his hand by my lower back and gently pushed me to the exit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Family Problems**

**Chapter 2.**

**Deeks pov**

As I felt my hand come into contact with Kensi's lower back I felt a lump form in my throat. I thought she would instantly push it off, especially knowing how she likes her personal space, but she didn't. What was even more surprising was that she let me do it… at work!

When we found Hetty and Nell they were outside standing right next to a huge Volvo. "So… whose car is this?" Kensi asked.

**Kensi pov**

"Yours Miss Blye. Can you drive there?" Hetty asked me.

"Sure where's the keys?" I replied. She threw them to me and we all started getting in the car. I was in the front next to Hetty, and Deeks and Nell were in the back. I started the engine and pulled away.

It felt like it was turning a bit awkward so I decided to turn on some music. I knew not many people were into techno so I gave that a pass and just turned on the radio. Dear Darling by Ollie Murs came on.

"Tune!" Deeks unexpectedly yelled from the back, which made me jump. "Dear Darling, please excuse my writing!" Deeks was screaming completely out of tune.

"I thought you said you were in a band!" I screamed trying to make him hear me."

"Lead guitarist baby!" He screamed back. "Cause I'm cold and I know tonight!" He started singing again.

"Ohhh brother." said under my breath.

"He's taking his alias a little too seriously I think." Hetty said in my ear.

"Or he's just being Deeks." I said which made her smile instantly. The rest of the journey all we heard was Deeks singing until we got to our neighborhood. Now he's decided to drool over all the women walking around in short shorts and tank tops. I seriously need to smack him.

"Ohh, wow, look at her! No, no look at her… what a cutie!" He said as each woman walked past.

"Mr Deeks, focus. We are here to uncover sleeper agents remember." Hetty said as I started turning down the radio.

"Yeah… yeah I rememb- Wooh look at that one." Deeks dazed off again.

"Seriously Hetty. There is no helping him." I said as Hetty shook her head.

We pulled up onto the drive and were welcomed by a huge house. Much bigger than the last one Deeks and I were undercover in. Deeks, Nell and I all said "Woah." At the exact same time.

"Come on children, let me give you the tour." Hetty said as she got out of the car.

"Hello Vivian!" I saw an older looking woman over the street speed walking with another woman.

"Hello Jean, hello Heather." Hetty shouted back. "Would you like to meet my children?"

"Sure." Both women shouted as they crossed the road and headed towards us. Deeks, Nell and I all lined up ready to introduce ourselves but Hetty decided to do it.

"This here is Isabel, my first husbands daughter and the youngest. Here is Catherine, my second husbands daughter and here is William, my third husbands son." Hetty said as she pointed to each of us and both women greeted us with big hugs.

"Oooh call me Will please. We're all friends here." Deeks said as he smiled at the older women.

"What a kind man." One of the women said which made Deeks grin more.

"And so handsome." The other woman said. "Nice to meet you all but we have to get going. Talk to you later Vivian."

"Bye!" Hetty waved the two women away and we walked into the house carrying our entire luggage.

"Wow." We all let out a huge breath at the sight of our house inside.

"So Hetty. You've been here before?" I asked.

"Yes, a few years back." She paused as she walked further into the huge house. "Please go pick your bedrooms, there are loads to choose from… and go unpack!"

We all ran up the stairs and Deeks was in front. I was trying to fight to get in front of him but sadly he wouldn't let me past. We all ran into some bedrooms and all shouted simultaneously. "Dibbs on this room."

I put my suitcase on the bed and started emptying it. I had 8 dresses all quite similar but different colors, I had 12 high heels, 7 very tight jeans, 6 skintight tank tops, 7 bikinis and much more. I felt like I was in heaven. I knew I would drive Deeks crazy with what I was given; the look on his face would be priceless. I put away my things and headed out to the balcony. I could clearly see the sea from my room. I took a deep breath and walked out my room.

I walked into Nell's next. She had changed out of her Jeans and into a pretty skirt and tank top. She looked like a pixie. "Hey Nell, nice room." I looked around to see she had a better room than mine. She had a huge double bed (bigger than my double bed, hers was more like a triple bed. Oh and it's a waterbed, perfect), a walk in wardrobe, a balcony where you can see the lifeguards tower on the beach and gorgeous fairy lights circling all the room.

"Thanks. Can I see yours?" She asked.

"Sure, but yours is nicer." We walked down the hall and were interrupted by Deeks coming out onto the hall wearing nothing but very tight swim trunks.

"Uhh Deeks, they are a little bit too tight." I said as I stared at the ceiling.

"Don't you think I don't know that? Hetty picked them for me, they're all I got, apart form my other two which look exactly the same. I'm heading down to the beach for a bit. You girls coming?" Deeks asked.

"Sure give us a sec, I got to change again." Nell said as she turned around and went back into her room.

I looked at Deeks and cocked my eyebrow at him. "What?" He asked. I didn't reply but simply looked down at his trunks and back up at him. "You think I did this on purpose?"

"I'm gunna go get changed." I turned around and looked over my shoulder for a second to have one last glance at him. I closed my door and started putting one of my bikini's on. I had matching lace up purple top and bottoms and then I put on one of my short shorts. I checked if I was ok in my mirror, which covered the whole of one wall. I was good. I walked out to fine Nell talking to Deeks. She was in a green lace up bikini, which looked a little like mine and a hat.

"Should we go?" I said.

"Let's role. We'll walk there, hopefully talk to some people on the way." Deeks said as we started walking down the stairs.

"Hold it, where are you going?" Hetty said. _Wow she really did sound like my mother I thought._

"Heading down to the beach. Hopefully we might get chatting to some people." Nell said as sweetly as she could.

"Ok. I've been invited round Jean's for tea. I should be back in a couple of hours. Oh and I've told everyone we are having a party tonight to celebrate my children coming round to stay. So make sure you are back before 7pm. We don't want our celebrities not showing up." Hetty said as she left the house.

We all looked at each other for a couple of seconds and carried on walking to the door. Deeks opened the door and let Nell and I walked through.

"Thank you." I said as I bowed my head to him. _Why the hell did I just bow my head? _

"Thanks." Nell smiled.

"Welcome ladies... Lets go!" He shouted as he slammed the door behind him.

* * *

**Guess who's back?! Yeah it's me! I would of posted this on my previous chapter but I forgot to... Sorry. But yeah, anyway hope you're enjoying my new story. I will post every week either friday, saturday, sunday or monday. See you later!**

**-MW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Family Problems**

**Chapter 3**

**Deeks pov**

_I think I want to use this undercover op to my advantage. If Kensi and I are going to be brother and sister, I'm going to drive her crazy and then when this is all over maybe she will launch herself at me. I'm going to have to flirt with other girls and she can't say a damn thing seeing she's undercover. And, I'm going to wear the sexiest clothes to drive her even crazier. Her face earlier was priceless when she saw me in my trunks. Oh this is going to be fun._

**Kensi pov**

_Maybe I can use this whole brother sister thing to my advantage. Ever since we got back from Paris we have kinda hit a slump, not sure what to do with ourselves and I know he gets super jealous even if he doesn't want to admit it. Also when I came out in my bikini earlier his face was priceless. Maybe if I flirt with other guys it will spice up our relationship. Make him super jealous! Oh this is going to be fun._

**Deeks pov**

As we were walking along the beach I decided to put my plan in action. From what Hetty told me I'm a bit of a ladies man and a heart breaker. Oh and I've noticed how many looks I'm getting in these skin tight trunks. God Kensi must already be itching to scream at some of these women. This is so much fun.

"Hey pretty lady." I said to a good looking blond walking past giving me the flirty fingers wave. I saw Nell laugh and Kensi give a complete blank expression. Yeah, she is going to kill me.

When we got to the beach I went to Rent-a-Board and, well, rented a board and bought some full body swimsuits. Kensi decided to rent one too but Nell said she was just going to sunbathe. We got to the perfect spot in the sand and Kensi and I got our swimsuits on and headed to the water.

**Kensi pov**

Oh so Deeks has the same plan as me huh. Well two can definitely play at this game. Just wait.

When we got into the water I had to show little surfer boy up. Show him what women can do. I jumped onto my board the first wave I got, and if I can say myself, I rocked it. I turned around after I finished riding the wave to find Deeks had his own wave. Damn, he looked good in that swimsuit up on that board. Wait, focus Kensi, focus. I decided to catch a few more waves before getting out to join Nell.

I probably got another 3 or 4 more waves before starting to feel a bit tired and thirsty so I got off my board and went over to Nell. As I was walking over there a tall, brown haired man walked up to her. Nell took off her sunglasses and looked up at the man. I could tell what they were saying because I am a perfect lip reader.

Man- Hey, I'm very sorry to disturb you but can I say how beautiful you are.

Nell- Why thank you. You're not bad yourself.

Man- Thanks, well my name is Luke, what's yours?

Nell- Ne- Isabel. Isabel Clayton. But you can call me Izzy

Man- Well Isabel Clayton, Izzy, can I take you out sometime. Tomorrow night, 8:00pm.

Nell- Sure.

Man- Cool, uhh yeah. Where do you live?

Nell- 3464 Valentine close. Just down the road from here.

Man- Ok cool. See you tonight.

Then he walked away, I couldn't help but jump and run up to Nell and fling my arms around her. I am so proud of her pulling a guy so easily. "Ooooo, good on you Isabel! Pulling a guy, a hot guy too. Yum" I said as I noticed Deeks was walking up to us.

"Who was that?" Deeks asked.

"Oh just a very 'Hot' man who asked young Isabel here on a date." I said emphasizing the word hot. Deeks didn't reply, just bit his lip and scratched his head.

"Guys I'm going to go get us some ice-cream. Be back in a few." I said as I started standing up.

"Hey I'll come with you." Deeks quickly announced.

"Ok, actually one sec, I'm just going to take off my wetsuit, don't want it becoming to clingy." I started stripping down and so did Deeks. As I threw my swimsuit to the ground I turned and started walking away forgetting Deeks was going to come with me. I heard his footsteps racing to catch up with me.

"Hey what was that?" Deeks whispered.

"What was what?" I replied knowing what he was talking about.

"You saying how hot that guy was! And every single man we pass you are staring at them like you are in love." Deeks said sounding very jealous.

"It's called flirting. And are you really having a go at me when you have been flirting massively with every single girl, in the car, on the way to the beach, you haven't been able to keep your eyes off of them." I said sounding a lot angrier then I actually was.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm trying to play my alias." Deeks said sarcastically.

"Aw please. That's utter crap." I rolled my eyes at him. Wait a second… were having a real proper fight here, I don't like this, I don't like this one bit.

"Will." I said grabbing his shoulder trying to stay in character. "I'm sorry. I don't like it when we're in arguments." I apologetically said as I looked up into his baby ocean blue eyes. I'm fighting the urge not to make-out with him here and now and I'm really struggling.

"I'm sorry too." He said as he pulled me in for a tight hug. "Hugs are alright aren't they?" He whispered in my ear.

"Yeah I think." I breathed heavily now really struggling not to express my feelings for him.

"Now, lets go get that ice-cream." Deeks said as he let me go.

When we got to the ice-cream shop I walked in through the doors and round the corner where I banged head with another person. "Watch ou- Hi." I said as green eyes met brown.

"Hi." A tall, blond, muscular, typical beach boy stood before me looking gorgeous rubbing his head.

"Sorry for that I wasn't looking where I was going." I said apologizing, trying to not get lost in his beautiful eyes.

"No, my fault. I'm sorry." He had such a beautiful British accent. I smiled at him and we fell silent for a couple of seconds.

"Hey, I'm Will." Deeks said as he pushed past me to get to the British hottie. Yeah I just said hottie.

"Hi, I'm Oliver." Oliver spoke softly while still staring at me.

"Ok, nice meeting you. Come on Catherine lets get the ice-cream." Deeks said trying to pull my arm.

"Will you go and get it. I'll be with you in a sec." For some reason I felt a strong connection between Oliver and I. I couldn't just leave him there.

"Alright." Deeks said uncertainly before walking away to buy the ice-cream.

"So your name is Catherine?" Oliver asked. God I wish I didn't have to lie to him.

"Yeah, you can call me Cat if you want, I prefer it." I said as he held out his hand for me to take it. He kissed my hand gently and let it fall back to my side. Wow he is a proper gentlemen, its weird him looking like the type of lazy, happy go lucky, surfer dude. But here he is being a complete gentleman. I giggled randomly at him kissing my hand, which made him smile.

"Ok Cat. Do you want to go get drinks some time?" He asked as I noticed him twiddling his thumbs nervously.

"Yeah, I, I would love to. Umm, Wednesday?" I said smiling at him and tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Wednesday." He nodded and smiled before starting to walk out the shop. I couldn't believe it, I was smiling to my self like a mad women. "Hey wait, I didn't get your number." He shouted back.

"555 0129." I shouted back without even thinking. He nodded again and smiled before turning around and walking out the door. I smiled to myself even more as I stared at the floor in disbelief.

"Hey." Deeks came up behind me with my ice cream.

"Hey." I turned and took my ice cream without even looking at his face. "Thanks."

"Welcome." It felt so awkward all of sudden. I'm dating Deeks but I have another date with a different man in two days. We walked back to the beach in silence. It only took minutes to be back but still, it felt so awkward not having anything to say.

"Hey thanks." Nell said taking her ice cream from me.

"It's alright." I replied as I sat down. Deeks sat down in silence just licking his ice cream.

"Are you guys ok?" Nell said mid lick of her ice cream.

"Peachy." Deeks said sounding pretty pissed off. "Just peachy."

* * *

**Helllooo! So here's the third chapter of Family Problems! I hope you're enjoying this story. Please review your thoughts on it! See you next week! Bye!**

**-MW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Family Problems**

**Chapter 4.**

**Nell pov.**

"Peachy." Deeks said sounding rather angry. "Just peachy."

I could tell something happened when they were getting the ice cream but I felt like I should stay out of it. I might ask Kensi what happened later, but for now I'm just going to leave it.

"Ok, cool." I replied as I took a large lick of my ice cream. "Ah, brain freeze."

Kensi let out a little laugh as she continued to eat her ice cream… Deeks however, was silent.

"Hey Nell." I looked up at Kensi to see she had finished her ice cream, record time probably.

"Yeah."

"After your ice cream want to go for a swim?" She asked as she squinted looking at the water with the sun in her eyes.

"Yeah sure." I replied

"Deeks?" Kensi said as she was staring at Deeks. Deeks didn't even look at her, just kept staring at his ice cream as he finished it.

"Mmhmm." He said.

"Care for a swim?" She said politely

"You shouldn't swim after eating." Oh wow. Deeks following the rules is a new one.

"Really? We had ice cream." Kensi said, mouth agape.

"Ice cream is food." He said still with out looking at her.

"Fine suit yourself." What the hell is going on here? Kensi and Deeks fighting its just… wrong.

"Nell, shall we go?" Kensi said smiling at me.

"Yep." I said as I stood up and finished my ice cream.

As we walked some distance away from Deeks I asked Kensi what was happening between them.

"Kensi, what the hell is going on?" I said as we started entering the water, making sure Deeks couldn't hear us.

"Oh, well, when we got to the ice cream shop I bumped into a really nice guy. Long story short, he asked me to go on a date with him and I guess Deeks is just jealous." When Kensi finished talking we were about waist deep, well she was, on me the water was way over my waist, more like just under my chest.

"Why is he so jealous though? He has never been like this before." I asked looking up at Kensi. She went silent. "Kensi?"

"Can we not talk about this?" She replied looking very nervous.

"Kensi." I said as she was staring at me looking so innocent. "What happened in Paris?"

"Nell, I, we, uhh-"

"O. M. G. You slept with him didn't you!?" I said a little louder then I expected.

"Nell, you need to understand. It was our last day. Callen and Sam left. And we, Deeks and I, we're kind of boyfriend and girlfriend." My mouth dropped. I kind of knew this was going to happen but I didn't realize it would happen so soon. "Please don't tell anyone. We don't want anyone knowing."

"Sure, I promise. But why have you got a date if you're going out with Deeks?" I asked as I calmed down a bit.

"Our relationship has kind of, hit a down spot, since we got back from Paris. It's odd. So I think he is purposely flirting with loads of girls to try and get me jealous. So I'm doing the same thing. But he has taken it badly I think-"

"You think?" I said sarcastically.

"Ha ha. I know. But it's kind of like a game, so I also know he is going to get back at me probably big time so our relationship is more exciting. Do you get it?" She said as we started moving around in the water.

"Yeah I think so." I said as I glanced back at Deeks to see him glaring at us. I instantly moved my head back to its original position.

"Ok good." She said as she let out a big breath. "What time is it?"

"I'd say around… 5:30." I said as I rattled my eyes around trying to think.

"Oh we should go. We only have an hour and a half to have dinner and get ready."

"Ok." I replied. We started swimming back and saw Deeks talking to a pretty blond, wait make that 2 pretty blondes, twins. I looked up at Kensi and she looked like she was getting angry. I looked back at Deeks and the twins handed him a piece of paper, I think I know what that is.

"You're not the only one who can flirt, princess." He said as he stared at Kensi. I wonder if he realizes they're meant to be brother and sister?

Kensi grabbed her board, swimsuit and bag and started heading to the Rent-A-Board shop to return her board and swimsuit. She smiled at Deeks and cocked her head as she walked past.

"Twins really Deeks. They looked 15." Kensi laughed as she walked off.

"22 genius." He shouted after her but she carried on walking.

**Kensi pov.**

As I walked away I felt a little jealous of the fact he got twins but I pushed the jealousy away and concentrated on the game. What was I going to wear tonight? Oh I know, my black lacey dress, which falls just below my bum. That dress always makes him drool…

* * *

**Sorry this is a day late. I lost the charger to my computer and when it died I couldn't upload the story. I know, excuses excuses. I will try and make it up to you guys by uploading the next chapter tomorrow instead of the normal time I do it. Anyway I just want to say how jealous i am of people who live in America. Because I live in the UK i don't get to watch the new season till January so all you people who are watching the premier tonight... feel very lucky! I hope you like this chapter and please review what you think! **

**-MW**


End file.
